User blog:TheWheelie24/Reason why I think nobody should stop watching iCarly if his ship doesn't "happen".
First of all, this blog is meant for EVERY devoted shipper out there, even if it originally was a respond to @Creddie 4 real on @Sockstar1's "Prepare for iSeddie" blog (what's up with me and my replies always turning into blogs?? O_o NO, it did not ''get too long this time! :D). So it'd be great if you read @Sockstar1's blog, if you haven't read it yet, just to understand a tad bit more. It's not really ''that necessary after all, but you're of course allowed to read it nonetheless! :D Now, please, don't think of me as someone who thinks highly of herself, please not! It really is just my opinion after all, and it's actually supposed to be a little "food for thought" (a pretty "moral" blog after all...:D). Even if I take myself as the example here, I just really wish for all of you (who think they fit into "devoted") to think about it - for yourself! That's my only intention, nothing about being condescending or something! So if you do feel offensed in any way, I'm terribly sorry 'cause that's really not the way I want it to be! I seriously have enough of people just fighting all day...-_-' Well, please overlook the mistakes, please always stay polite and...here we go...:) I had never seriously thought that, but some people apparently did miss the message of iStart A Fanwar. Talking in general now! Heck, don't get me wrong, I don't want to support Dan in what @Sockstar1 said (A/N blog was basically about Dan prefering Seddie) or even defend him - I even wrote a blog about that once - but, as lame as it might sound as of now, things are really getting out of control lately! Now you might say I write that because I do prefer Seddie, too. But, no. If the Seddie fans had to "prepare" for "iCreddie" now, as @Sockstar1 called it, I'd definitely answer the question "Would you switch to Creddie?" with a "Yes!" (which doesn't mean that I would stop liking Seddie after all, but still). Why? Simple. You're probably getting sick of that argument, but after all it is true, so I'm gonna write it nonetheless: It's Dan's show. And if he considers something to be best, then it's the way it is. But even if I don't agree with him, I would never stop watching the show. Not basically because of the whole "show is mainly supposed to be about comedy" thing, but rather because I don't want to ask myself those questions (which are partly supposed to show the worst, partly to show a - sadly - frequent scenario): Did I really get so much caught up in something fictional (!!) that I let myself being intolerant and sometimes maybe even mean towards other people's opinions - something I never wanted to be? Did I just really stop doing something I love because I didn't get what I want? Did I just make my life "miserable" myself (!) because I let myself being influenced in such a huge way by something that is not even real after all? One simple choice I gotta make: Do I seriously want to get all "frustrated" and make myself "unhappy" just because I don't agree with someone's opinion? Or could it maaaybe be a better way to get down of my throne of disappointment or even wounded pride, and maybe at least try to put myself in Dan's position, at least try to be happy for the people who found themselves lucky to have the self opinion as him, and at least try to see and understand what he thinks - that it maybe indeed could have been a good "decision"? That's the reason why I'd never stop watching iCarly: Not mainly because of the show itself, but rather for myself. Yes, in some way, - call me weird - I want to be "proud" of myself when I look in the mirror or when I look at my old self in 20 years. I'm a human being, I'm able to be reasonable. And thanks to the common sense every human being has in him, I should also be able to be tolerant, to accept difference in opinion, to be that fair to try being glad for somebody else's "win" and, especially in this case, to distinguish between reality and the fictional world in times where the border between those two gets more and more blurred. Category:Blog posts